Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/08
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VIII Była to złota, dojrzałością pachnąca jesień. Najpiękniejsza z pór roku, zadumana pogodną zadumą zrozumienia i ciszy, wspaniała w mądrym uśmiechu do opadających z niej złotych i purpurowych liści, w uśmiechu do przemijającego porywu wiosennej młodości i rozkwitu lata. Najmądrzejsza z pór roku, zapatrzona w głębię tajemnic natury, spokojna, że znowu przyjdzie kwiecisty szych wiosny i znowu bujna radość lata, by przygotować jej odwieczny powrót, powrót ciężarnej nowym płodem jesieni, że znowu odda go światu, a sama, wolna już od trosk, zanurzy się w pogodzie rozmyślań. Z bladobłękitnego stropu znikły już dawno klucze żurawi. Odleciały stada ptactwa koczowniczego, a w wysokich koronach drzew wróble odbywały swe hałaśliwe wiece, jakby naradzając się, czy zostać, czy też pofrunąć w ślad za tamtymi. Od szosy Brzeskiej szła wąska, polna drożyna obsadzona dzikimi gruszami. W swawolnych skrętach wiła się wśród rżysk i świeżo zoranych ugorów, aż do szerokiej lipowej alei. Ładowane zbożem fornalki wyżłobiły w drodze głębokie koleiny. Toteż gniady wierzchowiec z ostrożnością stawiał rwące się do biegu kopyta i dopiero w alei, na mocno ubitej szosie ruszył wyciągniętym galopem. Parskał raźno, wciągając w chrapy pachnące powietrze i czując bliskość stajni. Od niedawna wprawdzie zapoznał się ze swym nowym panem, lecz z przyjemnością grzebał nogą, gdy ten miły chłopiec sam go kiełznał i siodłał, delikatnie podciągając popręgi. Nie zawrócił od razu z bramy do stajni. Już wiedział, że za chwilę uczuje lekki nacisk munsztuka z lewej strony i że przelecą wokół gazonu pełnym galopem tuż przed werandą pałacu, skąd będą się im obu przyglądali panowie i panie. Już od kilku tygodni ustalił się taki zwyczaj. I teraz Janek dwukrotnie okrążył gazon, salutując siedzących na tarasie, i stępa ruszył ku stajniom. Patrzyli za nim z prawdziwą satysfakcją. ― Siedzi w siodle jak cowboy ― odezwała się pani Rzecka. ― Nie, mamo ― zaprzeczył Roman ― to nietrafne porównanie. Janek nie ma w sobie nic cowboyskiej czy kozackiej dezynwoltury... Prawda, Andrzeju?... Andrzej obudził się z zadumy. ― Co mówisz? ― Roman twierdzi ― ironizował pan Rzecki ― że Janek jeździ konno z angielską sztywnością. ― Ależ, broń Boże, mówiłem tylko, że nie jest to styl cowboya ani kozaka. ― Nie rozumiem was ― odezwała się Marta ― po co tak daleko szukać porównań? Po prostu jeździ jak rodowity Polak. Czy nie? Łączy w sobie pańską elegancję z rasową brawurą. ― Tak, tak ― potwierdził z zapałem Roman ― to właśnie. Kircholm, Somosierra!... Andrzej przytaknął skinieniem głowy. W ogóle od czasu przyjazdu do Ratyńca nie odzywał się prawie wcale. Wprawdzie nie stronił od towarzystwa Marty i jej rodziny, która zjechała tu z racji przyjścia na świat córeczki Dowmuntów, jednakże często popadał w długie zamyślenia, a uśmiech, zdawało się, na zawsze znikł z jego twarzy. Tylko wówczas, gdy z sypialni żony usłyszał po raz pierwszy płacz nowej istotki, gdy wszedł i obok Marty ujrzał swoje dziecko, któremu dała życie ― na krótką chwilę rozjaśniła się jego twarz. Tragedia, którą przeżył, przeszła przez jego duszę jak huragan i cisza w niej teraz była i smutek. Wiedział, że wraca do życia, że życie to ma swoje prawa, przed którymi ugiąć się musi, że nakłada obowiązki, które wykonywać będzie, że przynosi nakazy ― nieodparte. Wygasł w nim bunt, zdrętwiała rozpacz, przycichł skowyt żalu. Został tylko smutek ciężki jak ołów, nieruchomy, szary smutek. Rozczulała go wierna, nie narzucająca się miłość Marty, czuł dla niej ogromną wdzięczność za jej serdeczną, pełną słodyczy życzliwość dla Janka, który ze swej strony bardzo ją polubił. Andrzej, skazany przez lekarzy na próżnowanie, podczas długich tygodni rekonwalescencji większość czasu spędzał na bezczynnym przesiadywaniu na tarasie. Do pracy, do „Adrolu” nie tęsknił. Zresztą jego organizm był tak wyczerpany, że pracować by jeszcze nie mógł. Nie potrafiłby teraz zdobyć się na zainteresowanie się sprawami materialnymi. Nawet wówczas, gdy Janek, który natychmiast po zadomowieniu się w Ratyńcu zabrał się do gospodarowania, zdawał mu relacje ze swych spostrzeżeń i projektów, nie umiał tym się zająć. Cieszyło go to, że jego syn od razu poczuł się tu jak u siebie, że porządek rzeczy jakoś sam się ułożył tak, że służba uważała „panicza” za uprawnionego do wtrącania się we wszystko i dyrygowania wszystkim. Lecz to, co się działo wokoło Andrzeja, było jakby oddzielone od jego świadomości, jakby zmartwiałe, stuszowane, ściszone. ― Kircholm, Somosierra ― powtórzył Roman ― ten odwiecznie polski, niezniszczalnie polski pęd szlachetnej brawury, odwagi śmiałej i prostej jak szarża husarii czy ułanów, dumy z wolności. Stary hrabia Rzecki skrzywił się i machnął ręką. ― Słowa, słowa, słowa, mój drogi. Kircholm, Somosierra!... Było. Wszystko to było. Dawno. Gdzie dziś masz tę „szlachetną brawurę”, gdzie tę odwagę, gdzie pańska duma?... Spodleliśmy, skarleli. Zamiast hufców husarii mamy dziś te „brygady”. Chciwe władzy i użycia. ”Pierwsza brygada”, „czwarta brygada” i diabli wiedzą, ile jeszcze dalszych. Dorwali się do żłobu i rządzą. Gdzie masz „dumę wolności”, przecież to brzmi jak żart! ― Dlaczegóż naród na to pozwala? ― zapytała pani Rzecka. Andrzej spojrzał na nią i odparł: ― Nie naród, nie naród, tylko nasze pokolenie, zdemoralizowane niewolą, zdeprawowane wojną. Nasze pokolenie, pokolenie rozbitych ołtarzy, podeptanych tradycji, wyzute z dogmatów. Pokolenie, któremu ― gdy zabrakło ideału walki o niepodległość ― zabrakło steru i busoli. Dojutrki. Mówimy: „pierwsza brygada”, „czwarta brygada”... Całe nasze pokolenie jest tą ostatnią brygadą niewoli, ostatnią brygadą wielkiej wojny... I póki nie wymrze to pokolenie, póki nie przyjdzie pomór na ostatnią brygadę, póty nie zacznie się nowe życie. Na taras wszedł Janek i stanął zasłuchany. Spod wysokiego czoła patrzyły duże, myślące oczy, usta zacisnęły się twardą linią. Smukły jak młody dębczak, stał mocno na nieco rozstawionych nogach z rękoma wspartymi o biodra. Za konarami starych lip gasło czerwone, krwią nabrzmiałe słońce. KONIEC